


Lifes Curse

by RhythmLight



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmLight/pseuds/RhythmLight
Summary: Codys thoughts after battle





	Lifes Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story. I’ve written small things before but I have never published any and I’m really nervous. The only things I know about the Star Wars universe I’ve learned from watching the movies, the cartoon “clone wars” and from fanfiction, so if you find something that’s wrong, I apologize. Another thing is that English is my second language so my grammar might not be the best but I’ll do my best. Anyway, on with the story.

‘So beautiful.’ Is the thought that crosses Cody’s mind when he looks at his general. Even now, when the blaster bolts just stopped, with dirt and sweat on his face, General Kenobi was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.

“You okay, vod?” Cody looked to his left to see Rex smirking at him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He asked quickly, maybe too quickly.

“You’re drooling.” Rex laughed.

“Oh, shut up.” Even as he snapped at Rex, he couldn’t take his eyes of his General.

When he was just learning about the Jedi, he and his brothers where taught that they were cold and unfeeling. That they didn’t have attachments, but the vod later learn that that was a bunch of podoo. You only had to look at how both Generals Kenobi and Skywalker treated Commander Tano, or even the men serving under them. Cody had noticed that his general mourned for every trooper that was lost under his command, be they veterans or shiny’s. He didn’t grieve openly or so that it was obvious, but grieve he did. Which just made him more lovable in Codys eyes.

“C’mon Cody, we should get checked out by a medic and then we can help with the clean-up.” Rex prompted.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He started to walk towards the med-tent but he turned and looked back at his general a last time just as the sun hit Kenobi’s hair making it look like fire. That’s when it hit him, like a sucker punch to the face: He was in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi! Loved this amazingly beautiful man and he could never tell him. Never hold him in his arms after a long day or kiss him to celebrate that they where alive.

“Cody!” Rex called, slightly annoyed.

“I’m coming.” Cody decided right on that spot that he would look after and love General Kenobi from afar and do his absolute best to keep him alive.

And it’s true what they say: ‘The biggest curse in life is not losing your love, but not being loved by someone you love.’


End file.
